Cerise sur le gâteau !
by labulle
Summary: Les amis de Harry lui ont préparé une énorme surprise pour ses 19 ans. Et jamais il ne se serait attendu à le voir sortir lui, de son gâteau d'anniversaire...


**OS cadeau que j'ai fait pour Tiffy (ici, nemesyslynn, avec qui j'écris un Drarry :) ) qui se plaignait de voir que je faisais des OS cadeau à toutes mes amies sauf elle :) J'ai dû réparer cet affront, et j'ai voulu vous en faire profiter, pour la peine ;)**

* * *

**Parring : Drarry**

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

**Lemon : Nope, je suis restée très sage :)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous :)**

* * *

**Cerise sur le gâteau !**

* * *

Harry ouvrit le petit paquet qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté et sourit. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron, avaient pensé une fois de plus à son anniversaire. Il eut malgré tout un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il ne voyait plus ses amis aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, il habitait du côté moldu. Il n'avait plus supporté l'attention constante que lui portaient les sorciers, après sa victoire sur Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Abandonnant ses études d'Auror, il s'était redirigé vers des études d'avocat, ce qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. D'ailleurs, après avoir avisé sa montre, il se dépêcha de finir de se vêtir. Ses amis, avec qui il faisait ses études, avaient prévu de l'emmener dans un club privé, pour fêter ses 19 ans. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais les connaissant, la soirée serait tout sauf calme !

— Harry ! Prêt pour faire la fête ?!

Harvey, qui était le plus déluré de la bande, s'était déjà agrippé au cou de Harry avec un verre à la main. Vu la joie qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, Harry sut qu'il avait déjà commencé à faire la fête sans eux.

— Tiens, comme ça, tu es la reine de la soirée ! dit John en mettant un boa à paillettes sur les épaules du Survivant.

Harry n'était pas du genre à se lâcher, mais depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de ses amis, il se laissait plus facilement porter par leur exubérance.

Il accepta donc avec bonne humeur de s'enrouler dans un boa, de mettre une couronne couverte de strass, et une écharpe de miss où était marqué « je suis gay, et je le vis bien. » Depuis qu'il leur avait révélé son homosexualité, ses amis ne rataient pas une occasion de le charrier.

— On t'a réservé cette place-là, indiqua Brian en souriant.

Harry suivit des yeux l'endroit qu'indiquait son ami. C'est un box privé à l'écart. Un de ceux où les soirées privées pouvaient devenir très privées, si on le souhaitait... Le jeune homme n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette idée, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête surprise que ses amis lui avaient organisée avec tant de soin.

L'alcool coulait à flots depuis quelques heures déjà, et les gages s'étaient multipliés pour Harry. Il avait dû tour à tour embrasser fougueusement une serveuse, (qui l'avait giflé), crier qu'il était attaqué par des guêpes, et donner son numéro de téléphone au barman, en accompagnant son geste d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Lorsqu'un gâteau gigantesque fut apporté à leur table, Harry éclata de rire, décrétant que jamais ils ne pourraient en manger ne serait-ce que la moitié.

— C'est pas le gâteau qui va t'intéresser, c'est la surprise qu'i l'intérieur, fit John avec un sourire aguicheur.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux paroles énigmatiques de son ami qu'une musique volontairement sensuelle se lança, et que quelqu'un jaillit du gâteau.

Harry resta bouche bée devant les tablettes de chocolat de l'homme à la peau nacrée qui ondulaient devant ses yeux.

Son esprit embrumé lui indiqua malgré tout qu'il était impoli de se contenter de fixer ses courbes parfaites, et il leva donc les yeux sur le visage de l'homme, qui portait en guise de chapeau des oreilles de lapin.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry cracha la gorgée de whisky qu'il venait de boire. Il avait l'impression que tout le sang de son corps s'était figé.

— Male... Malefoy ?!

Le jeune homme, qui se dandinait toujours dans le gâteau, s'arrêta net. Plissant les yeux, il cherchait, horrifié, à voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il faillit tomber du gâteau lorsqu'il reconnut le célèbre Harry Potter, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir, et certainement pas dans ces conditions...

Blanc comme un linge, il s'extirpa du gâteau aussi vite qu'il put, en manquant de peu de se rompre le cou.

Hagard, Harry regarda l'ancien Serpentard s'enfuir, catastrophé.

— Hey ! Mais il va où lui ?! s'écria Harvey, on l'a payé, il doit revenir !

Harry retint de justesse son ami, qui s'apprêtait à partir à la poursuite de Drago.

— Laisse tomber, je t'assure, c'est rien. Allons-nous en, je préfère.

Déçus, ses amis acceptèrent malgré tout de quitter la salle, non sans se plaindre de l'attitude du jeune homme qu'ils avaient engagé.

— Et dire qu'on avait passé des heures à chercher un mec trop canon juste pour toi ! Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur un mec instable, s'insurgea Harvey, qui n'avait pas vu que Harry avait l'air bouleversé.

Après avoir prétexté une immense fatigue, Harry les quitta et rentra chez lui, non sans les remercier malgré tout pour la soirée qu'ils lui avaient offerte.

Le Survivant avait passé le reste de sa nuit à se retourner furieusement dans son lit. Il était certain de l'avoir reconnu, pourtant, tout en lui criait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Comment Malefoy, Sang-Pur richissime, Mangemort, ou du moins, ex-Mangemort, pouvait passer ses week-ends à danser dans des gâteaux pour le plaisir des gens ? C'était incompréhensible.

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait pas les idées plus claires. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il ait le cœur net. C'est donc après avoir avalé une potion anti-gueule de bois (il vénérait les sorciers pour cette potion), qu'il écrivit un courrier à Hermione. Travaillant au ministère de la Magie, elle aurait forcément accès aux informations privées de Drago, comme son adresse, par exemple.

Quelques heures après, Harry reçut la réponse qu'il attendait tant. Sans prendre le temps de remercier sa chouette, il s'empara du parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte et le lut :

_Harry,_

_J'avoue que je suis très étonnée par ta demande... J'ignore pourquoi tu veux des renseignements sur Drago Malefoy, mais je te fais confiance, j'imagine que tu as une bonne raison._

_Après, étonnamment, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où il résidait. Son dossier est étrangement vide. Une seule adresse est communiquée, mais c'est la faculté de Médicomagie de Londres. J'imagine qu'il y est étudiant ? _

_C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé... Désolée._

_Tiens-moi au courant,_

_Affectueusement, _

_Hermione._

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette information. Peut-être que c'était une fausse piste ?

Il décida d'attendre lundi pour aller à la faculté de Médicomagie. Peut-être qu'il en apprendrait davantage sur Drago.

oOo

Vers dix heures du matin, Harry se rendit à l'accueil de la faculté.

— Bonjour Madame, je cherche à joindre un certain Drago Malefoy, savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ?

La jeune femme de l'accueil feuilleta un énorme registre et lui dit :

— S'il est ici aujourd'hui, il devrait être en salle 202. Le cours s'arrête dans dix minutes, si vous prenez ce couloir, vous devriez arriver à temps.

Harry remercia la femme, heureux de savoir que Drago était bel et bien étudiant ici, et se rendit rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué.

Peu de temps après, la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit, et un flot d'élèves en blouses blanches en sortit. Il guetta anxieusement tous les visages, jusqu'à tomber sur celui de Drago.

Lorsque ce dernier le vit, son teint vira au rouge. Il semblait furieux.

— Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Harry tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Malefoy. Il l'avait empoigné par le bras et éloigné de ses camarades, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas suivre l'échange qui allait avoir lieu certainement.

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi à sa réponse, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment expliquer qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il avait vu au club l'autre jour. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant Drago, ça lui semblait impossible à dire. Il sortit alors de sa poche une liasse de billets, celle que ses amis et lui avaient distribués lors de son strip-tease, et qu'il avait négligé de prendre lorsqu'il s'était enfui.

Drago avisa la liasse de billets et sembla encore plus furieux, si cela était possible.

— C'est donc ça ! Monsieur Potter vient se moquer de moi, et me montrer tout le mépris qu'il a pour un Malefoy déchu !

Le brun regretta sa réaction, ce n'était évidemment pas pour ça qu'il était venu.

— Je... non, c'est à toi, c'est normal que tu l'aies. Je voulais juste savoir... Pourquoi, je veux dire... Pourquoi...

— Pourquoi je me désape pour des abrutis dans ton genre tu veux dire ?! dit Drago qui fulminait. Comment crois-tu que je puisse payer mes études ici, sans ça !

— Ben...

Harry se sentait stupide. Et découvrir Drago comme ça, le déstabilisait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce snob de Malefoy devrait un jour devoir faire un travail dégradant juste pour payer ses études...

— Et oui, tu dois bien te douter qu'on nous a tout pris après la guerre ! Mon père étant en prison, les avoirs de la famille Malefoy ont été gelés. Je croyais pourtant qu'en choisissant de faire ça du côté moldu, jamais je ne tomberais sur un sorcier... Je te préviens que si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Je... je ne savais pas pour ta fortune, désolé.

— Garde ta pitié pour toi Potter, je n'en ai pas besoin !

Une fois de plus, Drago partit à toutes jambes, laissant l'argent dans les mains de Harry.

oOo

Les semaines passaient, et pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à oublier la vision de Drago, peu vêtu, qui se trémoussait langoureusement devant lui, lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Ni le fait qu'il devait travailler pour payer ses études, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il se prenait à avoir de la peine pour celui qui jusqu'alors lui inspirait que de la haine.

— Harry, je vais organiser une surprise pour la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Sarah, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

— Heu... oui, mais à quoi ?

— Eh bien, Brian m'a dit que Harvey et John avaient engagé un strip-teaseur pour toi, et j'aurais voulu que tu leur demandes ses coordonnées. Je n'ose pas le faire moi-même, tu comprends...

— Oui, pas de soucis Jane, je m'en occupe, affirma Harry avec enthousiasme.

C'était là sa seule chance de revoir Drago... Il n'allait pas la rater !

oOo

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, les garçons étaient dans la salle de jeu, tandis que les filles se réunissaient dans le salon, dans l'attente du strip-teaseur.

— Allez les mecs, on s'arrache ! J'ai aucune envie de voir ma sœur se trémousser sur les cuisses d'un mec à moitié nu, dit Harvey en rigolant.

— Ni de les entendre hurler comme de folles ! J'ai assisté une fois à ce genre de spectacle, et je ne voudrais le revivre pour rien au monde, rajouta John.

Harry et Brian acquiescèrent, et ils s'éclipsèrent en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux filles.

Les garçons devaient se rendre dans une boîte de nuit à dix minutes à pieds, c'est pourquoi ils ne prirent pas leur voiture.

Arrivé devant la boîte, Harry poussa un juron :

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— J'ai oublié mes lunettes, je vais retourner les chercher, ne m'attendez pas.

— Allez ! T'en as pas besoin pour picoler, s'amusa John.

— Si, enfin, non, mais si je ne les porte pas, j'ai mal à la tête ensuite, et je ne profiterais pas de la soirée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y vais vite, je serais de retour dans très peu de temps.

Malgré les moqueries de ses amis, Harry était heureux, son stratagème avait marché... Il se hâta de retourner chez Harvey et sa sœur, et se glissa discrètement dans le salon, caché derrière un énorme ficus.

Drago était bien arrivé, et comme l'avait dit John, les femmes présentes hurlaient comme des hystériques. Mais Harry y faisait abstraction, tant la vue du corps parfait de Drago l'envoûtait.

Le jeune homme blond avait attiré la future mariée vers lui et lui avait déposé les bras autour de son cou, avant d'onduler du bassin de façon de très lascive, ce qui donna des sueurs froides à Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Drago, il était comme hypnotisé.

Les autres demoiselles, n'y tenant plus, s'étaient jetées sur cet apollon au corps de rêve, et passaient leurs mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses abdos, et sur... tout ce qu'elles pouvaient toucher. Malheureusement pour elles, certaines parties étaient inaccessibles, Drago y veillait consciencieusement.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Drago tira sa révérence, au grand dam des femmes, frustrées de ne pas avoir la chance de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Lorsque Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se revêtir, Harry le suivit. Alors que le jeune homme blond semblait rayonner quelqu'un instants auparavant, il se retrouvait maintenant devant le miroir, à se regarder fixement, comme s'il se méprisait...

— Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Drago sursauta et regarda l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas, cracha-t-il en voyant les billets que Harry venait de poser sur le bord du lavabo.

— Ce ne sont pas ceux de l'autre jour. Ils sont de moi, pour ce soir. Parce que le spectacle était vraiment à mon goût.

Harry n'attendit pas que Drago lui réponde, il avait d'ailleurs l'air trop éberlué pour réussir à aligner deux mots, et sortit sans plus attendre. Il n'avait pas voulu se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Drago, il souhaitait juste garder intact le souvenir qu'il avait de lui lorsqu'il souriait aux femmes qui se déchaînaient devant lui.

Lorsque Drago sortit, il sursauta une fois de plus de voir que Harry attendait dehors, adossé au mur de la maison.

— Ça t'amuse de me faire peur ?

— Ça te dirait de venir boire un verre ?

Drago l'observa et sembla réfléchir intensément.

— Pourquoi pas...

Harry se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents, et ils se mirent en route. Il le conduisit dans un petit bar qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qui était vraiment agréable. La musique qu'il y passait était bonne, et l'ambiance intimiste convenait parfaitement à ce que souhaitait Harry.

Les deux garçons s'assirent et commandèrent une bière, attendant en silence qu'on leur apporte. Drago se demandait sans doute pourquoi il avait accepté, et Harry se creusait les méninges pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire...

La serveuse leur apporta leurs verres et Drago en but une longue gorgée.

— Ça ne vaut pas la Bièraubeurre, ou le whisky Pur Feu.

— Non, c'est sûr, concéda Harry avec le sourire.

Alors... ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?

Le visage de Drago, qui était déjà relativement tendu, se tendit davantage.

— C'est pour me parler de ça que tu m'as proposé de boire un coup ? Tu veux tout savoir sur ma déchéance, sur les boulots minables que je fais pour subsister ? Ça t'avancera à quoi de le savoir ?!

— Heu... non, je voulais parler de tes études. Je... j'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à la Médicomagie, dit Harry pour se rattraper comme il le pouvait.

— Comment tu aurais pu ? C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude de parler de nos rêves et nos attentes ensemble...

— Désolé...

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu en invitant Drago, mais certainement pas à tant d'hostilité et de maladresse de sa part.

— Deux ans. J'ai encore trois mois à faire avant d'être diplômé.

— C'est bien, tu as de la chance ! Moi il me reste trois ans à faire !

— Tu fais des études de quoi ?

— Des études de droit, je veux être avocat.

— Ah... Donc Auror ou avocat, dans les deux cas, ton ambition c'est de mettre les méchants en prison...

Harry ne répondit pas à la pique de Drago, et il se contenta de baisser les yeux avant de siroter sa bière.

— Et sinon, tu fais encore du Quidditch ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

— Un peu, avec quelques amis, mais je dois avouer que ça ne me plaît plus autant qu'avant.

— Faut dire, vu que je ne suis plus dans l'équipe adverse, le challenge doit être bien moins intéressant, répondit Harry du tac au tac, avec un grand sourire.

Malgré lui, Drago haussa un coin de la bouche en un sourire discret, ce qui ravit Harry, qui était heureux de l'avoir fait sourire.

Ils passèrent ensuite une grande partie de la soirée à se remémorer les souvenirs des matchs qu'ils avaient faits à Poudlard, et il était arrivé fréquemment que Drago se laisse aller à rire, ce qui était un véritable plaisir pour Harry.

oOo

— Tu as un souci ?

Drago s'étonna de voir Harry répondre régulièrement à des textos.

— Heu... non, enfin... Normalement, je devais être à une soirée avec des amis, mais... je les ai oubliés en fait. J'étais revenu pour te voir, et... ils me sont sortis de la tête, répondit-il avait un air timide.

Drago ne dit rien, et se contenta de vider son verre d'un trait, pour cacher le sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

L'heure était avancée, et ils décidèrent de se quitter. Harry déposa de l'argent sur la table pour les consommations et Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Je peux payer ma note, merci !

— C'est moi qui t'ai invité, c'est normal que je paye, dit Harry avec exaspération.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié Potter !

— Tu es infernal ! Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, dans trois mois, tu seras Médicomage, et là, j'accepterai tous les verres que tu voudras m'offrir.

Drago fut autant décontenancé par la remarque de Harry que par son petit sourire en coin.

— Parce que tu crois que je vais t'inviter à boire ?

— J'espère bien, mais dans tous les cas, moi, je n'hésiterais pas.

Harry ponctua sa phrase par un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de Drago, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, et le laissa là, les bras ballants, à regarder partir le Survivant.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tout guilleret. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé faire ce qu'il avait fait ! Il ne s'était déjà pas cru capable de l'inviter à boire un verre, alors l'embrasser... Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris. Enfin, si, il le savait : c'était une folle envie, qu'il avait eue toute la soirée.

C'est de très bonne humeur qu'il se rendit à ses cours. Malgré les remontrances de ses amis sur son lâche abandon de la veille, rien n'aurait pu le faire redescendre de son petit nuage, et encore moins quand en sortant de classe, il tomba nez à nez avec Drago.

— Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je me demandais... Tu me dragues ?

— Peut-être bien, ça te gêne ?

Harry attendit anxieusement la réponse du blond. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui gâcher la journée si elle s'avérait négative.

— Non, d'ailleurs, pour ne rien te devoir, je venais t'inviter à déjeuner.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé. Par ailleurs, tu pouvais le faire plus tard.

— Et si j'avais envie de voir si on pouvait passer un moment ensemble sans que tu m'exaspères ?

— Je te dirais que j'en serais ravi.

Harry et Drago échangèrent pour la première fois un vrai sourire.

— Harry, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Harvey était arrivé à leur hauteur, et s'incrustait déjà entre eux d'eux.

— C'est... heu...

Harry lança un regard incertain à Drago. Le présenter sous son vrai nom était assez imprudent puisqu'il était loin d'être commun aux Moldus.

— Ah mais j'y suis ! C'est Mister gâteau d'anniversaire ! Je ne pensais pas que, vu sa prestation, il t'aurait intéressé Harry, se moqua Harvey.

Drago serra les mâchoires et lança un regard noir à Harry, avant de partir à pas énergiques.

— Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je rigolais, c'est tout ! s'expliqua Harvey.

— Laisse tomber ! cracha Harry qui partit en courant à la poursuite de Drago.

— Drago ! Drago !

Harry arriva au niveau de son ancien ennemi à bout de souffle.

— Drago, attends !

— Pour quoi faire ? Il y a certains de tes amis Moldus qui veulent également me rabaisser ?

— Non, désolé, Harvey peut être très con par moments ! Mais pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

— Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de réagir, j'en ai donc conclu que les dires de ton Moldu te semblaient vrais...

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de réagir, tu es parti comme une flèche.

Drago restait silencieux, l'air boudeur.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit de toute façon ?

— J'aurais dit qu'il se trompait totalement, que ta prestation m'a conquis bien au contraire, et que tu n'étais pas qu'un strip-teaseur, mais un grand médecin en devenir, qui j'espère, ne me tient pas rigueur pour la remarque stupide d'un ami.

— Alors si je t'embrassais, tu n'aurais pas honte qu'on te voie avec moi ?

— Si tu m'embrassais, je ne serais plus en mesure de penser à quoi que ce soit, souffla Harry en se rapprochant de Drago.

Drago lui offrit un charmant sourire, et encadra le visage de Harry avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry reprit ses esprits uniquement lorsque l'air frais lui caressa de nouveau le visage.

— J'ignorais que tu étais attiré par les garçons, dit Harry en souriant chaleureusement à Drago.

— J'ignorais qu'il en allait de même pour toi. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose pour toi si tu l'avais su à l'époque de Poudlard ?

— Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien... Nos rapports étaient loin d'être aussi cordiaux qu'aujourd'hui, rigola Harry.

Drago sembla partager l'avis de Harry et sourit à son tour.

— J'ai quelques heures de libre, peut-être que tu pourrais m'offrir un show privé ? dit Harry avec espoir ?

— Si tu es sage, peut-être même que je te ferais l'intégral, répondit Drago d'un air mutin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec gourmandise, et sans plus attendre, il prit Drago par la main et l'emmena chez lui.

oOo

— Je lève mon verre au tout nouveau Médicomage !

Harry portait un toast en l'honneur de Drago, fraîchement diplômé de son école de Médicomagie, qui le remercia par un baiser.

— À Drago ! scandèrent ensemble leurs amis, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy.

Le petit groupe profitait de la soirée en accumulant les coupes de champagne et la bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'un énorme gâteau fut amené à leur table, tous éclatèrent de rire. Regardant autour de lui, Drago se rendit compte que Harry était absent.

— Où est Harry ? Vous l'avez vu ?

Les amis regardèrent autour d'eux, mais aucun n'avait la réponse, jusqu'à ce que la musique démarre, et que quelqu'un sorte du gâteau. Il s'agissait naturellement de Harry qui était assez peu vêtu pour l'occasion.

Drago souriait de toutes ses dents, tandis que Ron et Hermione se couvrirent les yeux en rigolant et en suppliant Harry de se revêtir.

D'un air appréciateur, Drago glissait fréquemment des billets dans la ceinture du pantalon de Harry, qui se donnait corps et âme pour éviter le ridicule (la danse n'ayant jamais fait partie de ses qualités).

Une fois sa danse finie, Harry reçut une tonne d'applaudissements, et il rejoignit Drago en rigolant, avant de se glisser à côté de lui et de lui voler un baiser.

Qui aurait dit qu'un strip-tease, trois mois auparavant, verrait naître le couple le plus uni qui puisse exister ?

**FIN**

* * *

****Et voilà ! J'espère que le style léger et assez rapide, je le confesse, vous a plu. Bonne journée à tous :)****

****PS : Pour les review anonymes, je réponds toujours sur un forum accessible aux invités dont l'adresse est dans mon profil ;)****

****edit : je sais pas si vous la voyez, mais il y a une erreur bizarre... Dans le texte d'origine, c'est bien marqué "la surprise qu'i l'intérieur, mais ici, ça tronque pour laisser juste qu'i l'intérieur. Je suis désolé, c'est indépendant de ma volonté !****

11/08/14


End file.
